


Better than Fiction

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Dawn’s curious about other vampires.<br/>Disclaimer: Absolutely not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Fiction

"So, Dracula exists," Dawn said, "any other famous vampires I should know about?"

"Me," Spike said, slouching deeper into his chair. "'M the Big Bad." He made a face. "S'pose _Angelus_ counts."

"I meant some _famous_ vampire. I _said_ famous, I know I did." Dawn rolled her eyes. 

Spike wrinkled his nose. "Did meet up with a bloody tosser named Lestat once."

Dawn closed her mouth. "Lestat? Like, that book vampire? _Interview With the Vampire_ vampire?" She scooted closer. "Was he as amazing as he is in the books?"

"Amazing? Li'l bit, he's not amazing. He's a pompous ass, and I'm sayin that as someone who usta to hang with Angelus back in the day." Spike made a motorboat sound with his mouth. "Dru nearly ate him alive."

"Drusilla?" Not nearly as cool.

"Yeah. Last I heard, he was hidin' out in South America. Or something. Don't worry, that tosser ain't coming anywhere near Sunnydale." 

Dawn sighed. No, she wasn't worried. But now she'd have to find out from Angel if Spike was right - without Buffy from finding out. Easier said than done, but Dawn knew how to bypass her sister. Besides, it's not like Angel would come back to Sunnydale to answer her questions. 

"Anything else you wanna know, Bit?" 

"Nope, I'm good for now." Dawn smiled, planning on how to make contact with Angel, as soon as possible. Yeah. Verification was needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Purplemoon3's prompt, _Any/Any, Any + Any, two different universe's vampires meet_.


End file.
